deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Destoroyah vs. Bagan
Drawing (29)-0.png|Aravy2002 backgrounder (561).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Description Two of Godzilla's Greatest Enemies have never met each other in a battle...but what if they did? Destoroyah, the Mutated Oxygen Destroyer and Bagan, the Juggernaut that nearly ended Godzilla? Interlude Boomstick: Monsters...Kaiju, the thing we all know and love...except the actual...monstrous ones. Wiz: Like Destoroyah, the Doomsday of Godzilla. Boomstick: And Bagan, the...other Doomsday of Godzilla. Wiz: They've never met...for good reason...many reasons actually. Boomstick: But since this is the Internet, we can do whatever the fuck we want! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win a Death Battle! Destoroyah (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njDSd8e6o70) Wiz: When the Oxygen Destroyer disintegrated the original Gojira back in 1954, it mutated something else...something terrifying. Boomstick: This terrifying thing was named DESTOROYAH! Wow, that's a badass name! Wiz: Weighing in at 80,000 tons and 120 meters at his largest, he's an absolute powerhouse. Boomstick: He can use his Katana Horn to create a slicing sword beam of energy that can slice Godzilla at his most powerful in half, or EVEN SLICE THE FUCKING MOON IN HALF! Wiz: He has many different forms, such as his microscopic forms, which he turns into this, there's literally quadrillions of him, one step ahead of this is his Juvenile form, able to destroy small buildings and easily slice apart a human. Boomstick: When he goes further it starts getting into the real BIG guns, such as his Aggrogate form, capable of fighting and nearly killing Godzilla's son, who survived a large island exploding as a toddler. Wiz: One degree further than that and his Flying form appears! Leagues ahead in power of the Aggrogate form, allowing him to fly and react extremely fast and also use his standard, atom destroying beam, the Micro-Oxygen beam. Boomstick: His final form is by far the most powerful, turning into what looks like the god damned Devil! This form has many weapons, having flight and power at the same time, this form also can utilize his ultimate attack ,the chest beam. Capable of disintegrating Burning Godzilla, alone with the Earth instantly. And he can take this even further by combining the attack with all his other attacks! Weapons * Micro-Oxygen Spray: Destoroyah can fire a micro-oxygen spray that can destroy matter on a subatomic level. * Micro-Oxygen Expolosion: Destoroyah can emit giant explosive spheres of micro-oxygen. * Micro-Oxygen Comet: Destoroyah can fire micro-oxygen comets. * Laser Horn: Destoroyah can slice through his enemies with his Laser Horn. * Pincher-Tipped Tail: Destoroyah can use his pincher on his tail to both project energy and absorb it. Wiz:He has done insane feats, like emotionally harming and scarring Godzilla himself, and killing him. Boomstick: Not to mention he's leagues above SpaceGodzilla in power, who withstood being in between a White Hole and Black Hole at the same time, as well as absorbing (and surviving) a FUCKING SUPERNOVA! Wiz: Despite this, he is not invincible, he can easily be harmed by temperatures below Absolute Zero, as well as the flower pattern on his chest, which is a weak spot, not to mention his walking speed. Boomstick: But regardless, you should never fuck with The Ultimate Destroyer. (Destoroyah roars) Bagan Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Conclusion Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles